elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons
Dragons are a large and powerful race from Akavir that were once very widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are very intelligent and capable of language; their language can be used to cast powerful magic usable by a Dragonborn, but some dragons can speak other languages. Most dragons have been rendered almost extinct. However, dragons have recently resurfaced in Skyrim. There are six known races of dragon: black, fire, frost, blood, ancient and skeleton dragons. Types Black Dragons On Akavir, the Tsaesci attempted to "consume" the black dragons, and drove the dragons to the Empire of Po Tun. This led to a war between the Ka'Po'Tun's and the Tsaesci. During that war The Tsaesci killed most of the dragons. These dragons seem to be the breed resurfacing in Skyrim for unknown reasons. Fire Dragons Fire dragons appear in Skyrim. Fire dragons mainly use fire based attacks. All the dragons have unscripted nature. Frost Dragons Frost dragons appear in Skyrim. Frost dragons are larger, have a more skeletal appearance, are stronger than fire dragons, and their powers are based on frost attacks. A Frost Dragon's frost attack slows its target's movement. Blood Dragons Blood dragons appear in Skyrim. They can be recognized by their green-ish color, crowned head, And large tail. They become common at level 15-16,and spit both ice and fire. Ancient Dragons Ancient dragons appear in Skyrim. These dragons have a tremendous amount of health. Skeleton Dragons Skeleton dragons appear in Skyrim. One such dragon appears inside Labyrinthian. In Tamriel Dragons play a huge role in the legends and culture of Nirn beyond the continent of Akavir - for example, the symbol of the Septim Empire, as of the Third Era, is the Red Diamond, which is a red dragon shaped inside of a diamond. Additionally, the divine being Akatosh is associated with dragons, and his avatar takes on the form of a dragon. The Daedric prince Peryite's known form also appears as a dragon, but this is probably to spite Akatosh . In Morrowind, the dragons were driven out by the cliff racers. Young dragons of an unknown type were known to come in conflict with the hero of Daggerfall around Iliac Bay. A type of creature called the Wamasus once inhabited Black Marsh; the north men considered these to be dragons with lightning for blood. Tamrielic Lore In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dragons play a significant part in Skyrim. Todd Howard has confirmed in this video that they will be randomly appearing, but there is also the potential for the player to have the option of fighting multiple dragons at onceBethBlog - Extended Skyrim interviews at GameTrailers.com. There is also a potentially infinite number of dragons that can be fought. PC Gamer - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to have an “unlimited number of dragons” Although dragons primarily speak the Dragon Language (in fact, they are speaking it when they breathe fire) BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no). In game, a few dragons are able to speak "Common Language" and will taunt you as they fly above. Also, the primary dragon, Alduin, speaks to you in Common on a few occasions. They are unscripted and will attack NPCs. In E3, Todd Howard was asked, "Are all dragons out to hunt you down?", Todd replied that, "most are but, there are a few that aren't." What he means by that is something we will not know until release, but it can be assumed thatBethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no) not every dragon will be hostile, and some will be able to communicate with the Player. Game Informer - Special Edition Podcast: Todd Howard Skyrim Q&A In a interview on GT.TV Todd Howard confirmed that later in the game there will be a named dragon'' Odahviing'' which the player can befriend. . This dragon can be called to aid the player with a dragon shout and even be used against other dragons. The only limitations to this feature are that you cannot call it while inside and it cannot be used constantly. How powerful a dragon is, is not measured by its element but its color. For example, a white and bronze dragon is notably more potent than a green and brown dragon. It’s confirmed that dragons don’t start appearing until you launch into the main quest, and they gradually increase in frequency as you progress in the main story. Similar to portals in Oblivion. Dragons of Skyrim Todd Howard stated in an interview that there will be six different types of Dragons along with named ones. http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/137?ch=1 Here are some types seen in game: *Ancient Dragons: Orange in color, extremely powerful. Uses powerful fire breath attack that leaves you susceptible to their other physical attacks. *Blood Dragons: Black in color, sometimes with a spaded tail. Uses frost breath attack that drains your stamina and slows you down. *Frost Dragons: Stronger than regular Black Dragons, and can use a frost breath attack that drains your stamina and can slow you down. They have a grey-white scaly body. *Black Dragons: One of the most common dragons in Skyrim. Although they are not as strong as their Frost Dragon counterparts, they are still a force to be reckoned with. Alduin is the Nordic God of Destruction and has taken the form of a Dragon in Skyrim. It is said that only Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn can defeat Alduin by using the power of the Dragon Shouts. Dragon souls Dragon souls are items needed to utilize the words of power used in Dragon shouts. Dragon souls are only obtained by killing a dragon. Because there are 24 shouts with three words each, the player has to kill about 72 dragons in order to be able to perform every shout in their entirety. (Note: This number may not necessarily be correct, there are many shouts that are taught during quest lines and it is also possible that if multiple shouts use the same word, obtaining that word once will unlock it for all shouts that it applies to.) Dragon Locations Most dragons are perched atop burial sites, guarding Thu'um words. They are typically at mountain peaks. Another location for dragons is at Dragon Burial Mounds. Their locations can be discerned by obtaining a Dragon location map, after talking to Delphine in Riverwood in the main story line. The following locations are known to have Dragons: *College of Winterhold (Shows up several times, 3+) *Labyrinthian (Quest) (1) *Dragontooth Crater *Shearpoint (later on in the game) *next to Riften in the forest (later on in the game) *Ancient's Reach *Fort Greenwall *Dawnstar *Northwind Summit *Falkreath *Randomly around Skyrim Achievements Big Image00098.jpg Dragon Fight.jpg Alduin.jpg|Alduin, the Nordic god of destruction IMG_0612.JPG|Dead dragon Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Akatosh's Avatar, brief) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Races Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Main Quests